


Everything will change

by Misty123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hart to Hart
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Good Petunia Dursley, Good Vernon Dursley, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, Multi, maurader bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty123/pseuds/Misty123
Summary: Hogwarts has a new joint owner with the British Government, how will this effect it? Severus has new guardians after his parents deaths
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Petunia Evans Dursley/Vernon Dursley, Severus Snape/Original Male Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 76





	1. The return to Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trickster32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/gifts), [PotionsChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsChaos/gifts), [PiffyEQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiffyEQ/gifts).



> Just saying once do not own the Harry potter characters or Hart to hart to characters. Everybody can blame my husband for this story, as he has been watching Hart to Hart episodes during lockdown, which means me and the cat have both been watching them as well. A story just came to mind, and hopefully Trickster32 will like part of the outcome

Lilly Evans half listened to the gossip around her, she was of course one of the popular girls at Hogwarts, and was now into her second year of being a prefect. She had of course her eye on the ultimate prize of bonding to the light side’s Prince James Potter, she had completed her research and realised that the only hope of her gaining influence, money was to marry a Pure-blood lord. The problem was that no Pure Blood from the Dark and Neutral supporting families would ever entertain a ‘mud-blood (muggle) from bonding with their families children, especially the heirs of such families. All the hypocritical light supporting families would not allow their children to bond with a mud-blood, the one exception had been the Potters.

The Potter family were so desperate to ensure their only child Heir James was bonded, that they would have gladly allowed a centuer to bond with him. In fact to be truthful Lilly realised that the family would gladly except James being bonded with a centuer over herself a relatively poor mud-blood. But she knew the family would take what they could, and with Dumbledore’s support she knew the bonding she planned for just after their graduation in two years’ time was in the bag.

Of course she had to ditch her supposedly best friend the retarded Severus Snape. She needed him of course for two reasons, the first being that she with the rest of the Slytherin house sixth years used him to complete their course work so they pass their courses comfortably. And two she used him to ensure that everybody (including the professors) in Hogwarts except for the Slytherin house of course thought she was saint for befriending the weird creep. It was a stroke of genius really that James and his gang of marauders with the rest of the school had allowed her to end their supposed friendship at the end of last year when he accidentally called her a ‘mud-blood’. She could never be seen to be friends or even acquaintances with the child of a mother who had committed suicide, the Snapes had been dirt poor before his mothers death, now with the confiscation of his mothers vault by the ministry because of her death there was no money at all. 

Lilly of course knew that Severus beloved father had succumbed to cancer ,she had of course with her parents blessing missed the funeral. Petunia had attended, and would not divulge and information regarding Severus new Guardians, but she had a knowing malicious look in her eye every time someone mentioned about Severus new situation. Petunia’s new boyfriend was obviously in on the joke as well, Vernon had just graduated from Sheffield university with a engineering degree and had been employed by Hart international industries research company in England based in Cambridge. He had proposed to Petunia and she had accepted and was now engaged to Vernon, she was now working for the same firm that Vernon did as a personal assistant to one of the top managers in the Cambridge office for the firm. 

She half listened and then her curiosity was peaked when Severus was mentioned as she patrolled the Hogwarts Express, especially as she couldn’t see the loser on the train. Remus was patrolling with her, and expressed concern that he couldn’t see the looser, he informed her that there had been a rumour that Severus new family had pulled him from Hogwarts school. Lilly internally sneered, at least she never had to see that poor half-blood looser again, before she became Heir Lady Potter.

It was eight hours later when everybody entered the great hall for the sorting of the first years and the welcoming feast, that everybody’s jaw dropped. Everything about the hall was different, the first years were already seated and ready for the feast to begin. Everybody including Lilly sat down at their tables, wondering where most of their professors were, seated at the top table was a good looking young couple who Severus (Lilly and everybody else was dying to find out why Severus was sitting next to the young couple). The head table was packed with new professors, after a few moments the man stood up and with a sorounos spell informed the hall occupants to quieten down. It was after his speech that Lilly Evans and everybody else realised that their perfect world at Hogwarts was about to come crumbling down upon their ears. Hogwarts to their dismay would be run as any other school, the days of lazing around and only doing the bare minimum was long gone now.


	2. Severus new family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit more about Severus situation, and how the Harts became involved

Severus Snape known potions prodigy and poor half-blood, despised by the whole of Hogwarts. His professors before his mother’s suicide managed to barely be civil towards him, they let him know in subtle ways that he was now below their notice and would taint themselves just by aiding him. 

Unknown to most of the wizarding society his beloved da had succumbed to his cancer of the throat, and had made Severus American Great Uncle Max Snape his guardian, who was the butler etc to the millionaire Johnathon Hart and his wife. Severus had found himself part of the Hart family, his Great uncle Max may have ‘just been a servant’ to the Harts, but they treated him like a older brother, which meant the Harts had decided to unofficially adopt Severus into their family.

After the funeral his Uncle Max and the Harts with the rest of the street had attended, there had been no Lilly and her family except for her older sister Petunia, whose mouth nearly hit the floor when she realised who Severus new guardians would be. Severus and the Hart family after the funeral had packed up the few belongings his parents had, and had renovated his parents house and rented the house out to a young couple.

The Harts had brought a house (mansion really) in London and another in Hogsmeade, where they could live when Johnathon visited Hogwarts for the school board of Governors meetings, and attending the Wizengamot meetings. Severus had spent the two and half months of the summer holiday in America, being privately tutored in mundane subjects by the best tutors available as well as being tutored up the standard in the magical subjects that his new school in Japan taught. He would be joining his new school as a rising sixth year in April 1977 at the start of the official Japanese school year. It had been a hard two and half months, and he knew would be another hard seven months to be finally ready to start at his new school. He had for the first time ever had new clothes and belongings, and the Harts had ensured that he had friends now. The Harts when they had tried to transfer him to a magical school nearer them, had learnt had bad the academic standard of Hogwarts was now. In fact Hogwarts was seen as the cess pit of the magical schooling system. But hopefully Severus would have a new start at the Japanese school when he officially started there. 

It was now September the 1st 1996, and he would have been about to start his sixth year at Hogwarts. He was to accompany the Harts to the welcoming feast tonight, where the Harts would be introduced as the new and main owners of Hogwarts with the British Government.

Also Johnathon wanted to ensure that the changes he had demanded to Hogwarts had been accomplished, Johnathon had personally financed most of the monetary bill for Hogwarts. He had of course made demands to the ministry about Hogwarts, and he had ensured that they would be met by engaging the Normal British Government, Goblin Nation and one of his accounting firms to over see the changes and to ensure they were kept going. No ongoing changes, no rising academic performance then no money from either the Harts or the British government.

Staff had been hired for new and existing classes, old incompetent staff had been fired. The house system at Hogwarts had been changed, for the first time ever Normal subjects would be taught along side the magical classes. This had been very controversial at first until Johnathon had pointed out that Hogwarts had fallen in the academic field to the second last, and that the highly placed Oriental magic schools taught both normal and magical subjects. But the biggest change was that there was to be a no tolerance to bullying at Hogwarts, the wards at the school had been stripped and replaced by the Goblins and this included ensuring that the forbidden forest could not be entered into by any under age child. 

When speaking to Jenifer his wife, Max and adopted nephew Severus, Johnathon had recounted that the first Hogwarts board of governors meeting had been worse then even the most horrendous business meeting he had chaired or attended. Johnathon after going through Severus inheritance had found out that Severus was in his own right now a unemancipated Lord, with a substantial inheritance from the Princes, which had been safe guarded in the Goblins Swiss bank. Severus had gladly turned over his voting rights to Jonathan Hart. The second headache that Johnathon had was his first attendance at the British Wizengamot as the Princes nominated representative. 

He had throughout the summer fought and won for both the Order of the Phoenix and Death Eaters organisations to be labelled as terrorist organisations. Now being a member of one of them carried an automatic jail sentence off at least a year. To be a member of either one of them and a ministry official or member of the Wizengamot was now considered treason, and would mean at least life in Azkaban prison. Needless to say both organisations had lost numerous talented individuals, and both Albus Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort heritage had been outed as being half-bloods. Johnathon really just wanted to see his family including Severus safely away from the wizards that would harm them, but he started accepted the responsibility of being Severus proxy voice in the Wizengamot and he would continue until the changes that needed to be made too Hogwarts and British society were completed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully this will make Trickster32 ecstatic, as they have always wanted Severus to go to another wizarding school. The idea for making both organisations labelled terrorist is from one Elvirakitties excellent stories.


End file.
